Gota a gota
by Flavinha Greeneye
Summary: O que uma Lily exausta querendo descanso pode fazer ao se deparar com mais uma brincadeira dos Marotos? Bom, beber leite é o que ela não vai fazer, certamente...


**Gota a Gota**

_By Flavinha Greeneye_

Lily não agüentava mais. Sua rotina tinha se resumido a estudar, freqüentar as aulas, estudar, ir para reuniões da monitoria, estudar, ir para reuniões com professores, fazer as rondas, estudar, trabalhar, estudar. Hoje mesmo, por exemplo: era uma quinta-feira, dia em que ela costumava sentar com as amigas, com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, e conversar até caírem no sono. Atualmente, entretanto, Lily ia direto da biblioteca para o quarto reservado aos monitores-chefe. Jess e Marlene iam dormir com os namorados, na Corvinal. Alice e Maya iam para a cama cedo, sendo as únicas que tinham aula na manhã seguinte.

Fazendo uma virada brusca no corredor do castelo, Lily decidiu que não iria para o quarto dos monitores. Além de ser mais longe da biblioteca e seus livros estarem pesados, a Grifinória, nessa altura do campeonato, devia estar quieta e tranqüila. Uma básica e rápida conversa com as amigas tiraria esse peso dos ombros da ruiva, certamente...

- Oh, querida, se eu fosse você não estaria tão certa de entrar aí hoje... – foram as palavras com as quais Lily foi acolhida ao chegar ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Cansada, não tentou entender ao que ela se referia, apenas disse a senha e entrou.

A Sala Comunal da Grifinoria estava lotada, mas os alunos estavam concentrados em uma grande roda ao redor de algo; os mais próximos do centro estavam sentados após insistência dos mais distantes, que estavam em pé. Lily, sem entender muita coisa, achando seu cérebro realmente devagar depois de estudar tantos Feitiços em uma só tarde, foi se aproximando, pedindo licença. Os alunos deixavam a monitora passar, divididos entre a vontade de irem embora antes que ela desse detenção a todos os presentes e ficar e ver o escândalo que aconteceria assim que ela descobrisse o que estava se passando.

A ruiva, indiferente a indecisão moral dos colegas, continuava avançando, a cada coisa que via entendia menos. Primeiro, viu duas fileiras de umas seis pessoas, no centro do círculo, sentadas de perninhas de índio e com os dois braços esticados para cima, com cartazes em branco pendurados no pescoço. Todas elas olhavam para um rapaz moreno do quinto ano, que estava em pé a uns três metros, segurando um... bambolê?

Lily piscou, começando a achar que estava tendo alucinações. Enquanto isso, o rapaz que segurava o bambolê o lançou e o aro bateu na mão de uma garota e desceu por ela rodando até tocar o chão. Lily observou pasma as pessoas gritarem empolgadamente ao seu redor e viu as letras se formarem no cartaz antes em branco: "Chantilly". Cada vez entendendo menos, Lily ficou em estado de choque por alguns instantes ao notar que a garota que se levantava era Marlene McKinnon, sua melhor amiga.

Marlene se ergueu, andou até o espaço vazio entre as pessoas sentadas e o rapaz que havia lançado o bambolê e se deitou. E então, algo que _não_ surpreendeu Lily: Sirius Black surgiu da multidão com uma grande lata de chantilly e um sorriso maior ainda.

- Lils? – uma voz a chamou. A ruiva se voltou para Maya Strepson, que a olhava com os grandes olhos negros arregalados.

- Maya, o que esta havendo? – ela perguntou, enquanto Marlene tirava a blusa.

- Bom, pelo que eu entendi, os Marotos resolveram fazer uma brincadeira para desestressar a galera... – Maya disse, parecendo incerta, uma vez que a balbúrdia era grande agora que Sirius passava chantilly desde o umbigo de Marlene ate o vale entre seus seios.

- Desetressar? – Lily repetiu, incrédula, vendo agora o rapaz que havia lançado o bambolê em Marlene abaixar-se e começar a lamber o doce do corpo da sua amiga. – Oh céus, eu só queria uma noite tranqüila! Que inferno, não tenho paciência pra lidar com isso, Maya!

- Então não lide. – a morena disse, reparando com o canto dos olhos que Marlene se vestia e ia em direção a elas com o bambolê em mãos. – Só deixa passar. E não mata ninguém, tá legal?

- Por que eu mataria...? – a ruiva começou, confusa, mas então Marlene surgiu em sua frente.

- Eu escolho você! – gritou ela, para o delírio da multidão. Afinal, se a melhor amiga estava agindo como se Lily não fosse uma monitora e não fosse acabar com a brincadeira, eles também podiam, certo?

- Escolhe pra quê, mulher?! – Lily perguntou, impaciente, notando finalmente as garrafas de bebidas largadas em alguns sofás e poltronas e mesas. Claro que tinha que haver álcool ilegal envolvido em qualquer coisa dos Marotos. Imersa nessa linha de raciocínio, a ruiva se deixou levar pela amiga ate o centro da roda, onde viu que Remus e Peter, outros dois Marotos, estavam contendo a multidão para manter os três metros de distância do arremessador.

- Lily é a próxima! – Marlene anunciou, sorrindo. Sirius devolveu um sorriso igual e pegou o outro braço de Lily, enquanto a morena se perdia na multidão.

- Sirius? Sou a próxima o que? O que vocês estão fazendo?

O maroto apenas riu, enquanto Remus deu uma piscadela para a garota.

- Não é nada demais, Lilikins. Você joga o aro, acerta um pino e descobre seu premio. Simples assim.

- Como é?!

Remus se aproximou o suficiente para dizer:

- É uma pescaria humana, Lils. O aro é o anzol. Os peixes são as pessoas com os braços levantados. E os prêmios... Bom, não são um chiclete ou um joguinho de tabuleiro. – acrescentou, com um tom de voz maroto.

Lily piscou, ainda não acreditando quando recebeu em suas mãos o bambolê. Olhou para Sirius e Remus outra vez, como se esperasse receber algum apoio de qualquer um deles. Entao olhou para as pessoas a sua frente, os _peixes._

Viu os dois monitores do sexto ano tentando ao maximo escapar de sua vista. Viu duas secundaristas também tentando escapar. Viu um quintanista sardento quase quicando, querendo ser escolhido. Viu duas grifinorias do seu próprio ano com sorrisinhos de desculpas. Viu Mark Dubois, seu melhor amigo, com um sorriso absurdamente cínico. Viu Frank Longbotton parecendo perdido, o namorado de Alice que volta e meia se encontrava envolvido nas confusões dos Marotos. E viu ele, o ultimo Maroto que faltava, com um sorriso bem tranqüilo. O Maroto que também era monitor-chefe. O Maroto que sempre fora um pentelho e que havia demonstrado ter amadurecido tremendamente no passar daquele ano. O Maroto que havia se tornado uma das pessoas mais próximas da ruiva depois que, em um pacto de trégua, ele prometera parar de convida-la para sair. E la estava ele, com o sorriso mais sereno do mundo, em meio aquelas pessoas que mal conseguiam ficar paradas.

"Oh céus", Lily pensou, notando que sua saída mais fácil, visto a empolgação da multidão, seria terminar logo com aquilo. Antes que mudasse de idéia, lançou o bambolê de qualquer jeito para a frente, rezando para que não acertasse ninguém. Conhecia os Marotos bem demais para saber que todos aqueles cartazes eram para pessoas _bem_ acima dos 18 anos, e que ela não seria poupada nem se acertasse uma mulher.

Entao, para a sua não-tao-surpresa, seu bambolê fez uma curva fisicamente impossível e caiu _exatamente_ em cima de James Potter. Lily olhou de cara feia para Sirius, que estava guardando a varinha nas vestes com a cara mais lavada do universo. Obviamente aquilo não era permitido, mas ninguém na platéia iria discutir perante a oportunidade de ver aquela dupla histórica nessa brincadeira.

Fez-se silencio enquanto as palavras surgiam no cartaz de James.

GOTA A GOTA.

As pessoas ao redor fizeram uma balburdia infernal, mas Lily permaneceu impassível, evitando olhar para James. Olhou para Sirius, confusa. O rapaz se afastou e Remus se aproximou:

- Você e James vão beber firewhisky um da boca do outro.

- Hein? – a ruiva perguntou, sem ter entendido nada, bem na hora que Sirius chegou com uma garrafa de plástico de firewhisky pela metade:

- Você vai entender na pratica. Vira a cabeça e não engole.

Sem saber o que mais fazer a não ser obedecer, Lily assim o fez. Sirius encheu sua boca de bebida e, antes que ela pudesse reagir ou olhar de cara feia, James surgiu em sua frente, segurou seu rosto e a beijou.

Foi o que Lily pensou a principio, pelo menos (e o susto a fez engolir sem querer quase metade do firewhisky). Mas James, que estava quase ajoelhado para ficar mais baixo do que ela, apenas transferiu a bebida da boca dela para a dele. Lily o viu se erguer com os braços abertos, para o delírio da multidão. Entao ficou ainda mais surpresa quando ele segurou seu rosto novamente, mas ficou de pe enquanto colava suas bocas outra vez e passava de volta o liquido – foi entao que a ruiva entendeu que "gota a gota" não era a velocidade, mas sim o numero de vezes que aquilo seria repetido: gota a gota o liquido ia diminuindo, seja por terem bebido ou por derramar. Conhecendo James e sua reputação, a ruiva estava certa de que aquilo duraria a noite inteira.

Qual não foi sua surpresa, entretanto, ao receber menos do que havia passado para ele. Espera um instante, James Potter preferia beber e acabar logo com aquilo do que _beijar_ Lily Evans com uma boa desculpa?!

Ainda em choque, passou para ele a bebida, e na volta, percebeu que havia menos de um gole. Passou uma ultima vez e viu James engolir o resto e erguer os ombros para a platéia, como se pedisse desculpa.

Furiosa, Lily viu o rapaz se desculpar para a multidão, sem olhar para ela, depois de deixar bem claro que o divertido daquilo havia sido beber, não beija-la. Cada vez mais furiosa e decidida que não, hoje não deixaria nada barato, percebeu que se estava no inferno, era melhor logo abraçar o capeta. Entao, antes que se desse a chance de mudar de idéia, Lily andou a passos duros ate Sirius Black, que estava com uma feição risonha mas de quem também não entendera a pressa de James para acabar com a brincadeira.

- Black, me da isso aqui.

Tomou a garrafa das mãos de Sirius, que não apresentou nenhuma resistência, confuso. Ouviu um silencio sendo feito enquanto ela ia ate o meio da roda e, no fundo, sentiu o leve excitamento de ser o centro das atenções. Tinha que dar o braço a torcer para os Marotos, afinal.

Para o choque de todos, inclusive o dela mesma, Lily colocou a garrafa na boca e virou seu conteúdo. _Inteiro_. Ao terminar de beber, amassou a garrafa de plástico e a jogou no chão. Entao localizou James, olhando-a abismado, sentado outra vez no chão, e andou ate ele, decidida. Inclinou-se sobre ele, agarrou seu rosto, dessa vez, e colou suas bocas. Assim que James abriu a dele, _finalmente_ parecendo querer beija-la mais do que tudo no mundo, ela transferiu todo o firewhisky que tinha conseguido manter na boca. Viu James engolir tudo de uma vez so e seus olhos lacrimejarem. Então ergueu-se, com um sorriso extremamente maroto, meio de lado, que já vira o próprio James lançar várias vezes:

- Não sabe brincar, Potter, bebe leite.

E a monitora saiu do centro da roda, sob aplausos e gritos, deixando para trás o Maroto mais encantado e apaixonado de toda a história dos Marotos.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais uma produção da minha mente idiota. Espero que tenham gostado (:

Essa brincadeira realmente existe, e acreditem, ela é bem mais pesada que isso. É bem divertida, sem dúvidas, ainda mais quando se brinca sem nenhum tipo de regra nem de pudor, haha. Essa cena da menina entornando (no caso era cachaça) e beijando o garoto que apressou o processo do gota a gota foi real. Ela era meio gordinha e ele o cara mais lindo do mundo, mas ô menina cheia de atitude, viu? Hahaha

Então é isso, espero que tenham gostado. Já comecei a fazer uma continuação, então façam chover reviews em mim (:

Beijão!


End file.
